Kingawa, Ginkawa – Academy Days
by aquamarinesong
Summary: Viveca und Laura...Two absultely ordinary girls, until suddenly they get pulled out of their normal lives and have to cope with new surroundings. They way things go they have to fight to get through the Shinigami Academy. The English translation of my german fanfiction of about the same title.


**The golden river and the silver river – As the Moon goes...Seireitei is up for a liiiiittle trouble**

_Chapter one: And suddenly... didn't I go through the door to the JAN/ my room?_

Saturday morning an exited blonde girl, wearing a turquoise-blue, but mostly black, goth-loli dress, was standing first in a long, long(, long, long, long, loooong) line of people, consisting mostly of cosplayers.  
She would be the next to be able to enter her beloved convention and had almost totally crumpled her ticket in excitement when the doorman waved for her to enter.  
Exited as she was though, she didn't even notice the doorway, which she was going to pass through, shimmering like a strange translucent rainbow-coloured veil, so she walked right through it, having no idea, what might happen.  
And ended up finding herself somewhere absolutely different, from where she had actually planed to go...

Many miles away, even more now that the girl had passed through that door, around the same time, there was another blonde girl. With the difference that, unlike the other girl, this girl's hair was slightly wavy.  
She stood in front of the door to her room, wondering what was wrong. She had noticed this strange veil-like thing, that had only appeared after her opening the door. She froze immediately only inches away of it, as soon as she had noticed, and was now wondering what to do.  
Why was that doorway shimmering like that? Was it safe to just walk through?  
After a while she shrugged and turned around, letting her black summer dress flutter around her figure from the movement to ask her mum in the living room, if she might know, what was up with the door.  
But in stead of getting into the living room, she as well found herself somewhere absolutely different from where she had wanted to get.  
The girl found herself somewhere in nowhere. At least nowhere she had ever been...  
How had she gotten there?  
Well, the thing was: as she was passing through the door to the living room, which she had only just stood in front of a second ago looking into the living room, had suddenly started shimmering in that strange fashion the moment she had wanted to go through.  
So now she was staring at her surroundings in horror.  
This place was absolutely foreign to her. What had happened to the living room and her mother at whom she had been looking at, while passing through the doorway?  
Quickly she turned around, leaving herself desolate of all hope after she finished her turn.  
The door she had passed through was gone...

The other girl meanwhile did the same for she also happened to be on some foreign street. Or maybe it would be more precise to say a road with white walls on either side and small blue Japanese roofs on top of them. The only difference in the situation of the two was: this blonde girl seemed to know where she was.  
She recognized her surroundings which didn't necessarily make it easier to believe what seemed to have happened to her.  
She must have hit her head somewhere, maybe even the door she had passed through and was probably in the depths of her imagination dreaming up everything happening now.  
Once again her gaze swept over the road just to notice the girl with the wavy hair in the black summer dress.  
"Laura-chan?", the girl with the straight hair asked in absolute confusion.  
This definitely didn't make the story more logical. What was her friend doing inside of her dream?  
The other girl nodded reluctantly.  
"Viveca-chan?", she asked after a while of watching her counterpart. Her heavy make-up didn't exactly make it easy to recognize her, as she usually didn't wear any at all.  
Viveca gave a quick nod but noticed at the same time that her friend was still rather puzzled. She must have no idea where they were.  
"Do you know where we might be here?", Laura went on asking after noticing that Viveca wouldn't start talking by her own accord.  
The girl spoken to hesitated. It was much to unlikely that her idea was actually right. Unless it really was a dream. But then again, wouldn't it make more sense, if it was a dream, for her friend to know where they were even though in reality she had no idea?  
Strange dream.  
Nonetheless she made herself say it.  
"I think...I think this is Seireitei."  
Viveca almost saw the question marks physically that were revolving around Laura-chan's head.  
Hurriedly she went on talking.  
"Bleach.", was the sole word she said, while lifting the pendant of her necklace for Laura-chan to see.  
It consisted of a small metal plate with the main characters, Ichigos, hollow mask engraved on it and another shaped like the fire emblem on the female main characters, Rukias, gloves.  
It took a while for the information to sink in with Laura, but then suddenly she yelled: "WHAAATT?! WE'RE IN BLEACH HERE?"  
"Sh! Laura-chan! Or else the...", Viveca started to say looking every way in a quite distressed manner.  
Her friend had reacted absolutely unfortunately, because just then the thing happened that Viveca had been afraid of.  
A loud voice shouted: "Hey you! Who are you? State your division, Taichou and rank!"  
"...shinigami will find us.", Viveca finished her sentence with a quite annoyed overtone mixed into it, as it had just happened.  
The group of shinigami caught up to them fast and stared grimly.  
Now was the time to think of something quickly. But Viveca, absolute Bleach-fan, which she most obviously was, had no problem with that.  
"We're new, so we aren't assigned to any division yet. We were told to go to Yamamoto-soutaichou."  
Sceptically the shinigami looked at us. (xD Okay, this is a mistake I made in the original already. And it's staying put. The shinigami are staring at the two authors!)  
The they suddenly turned to Laura-chan and asked harshly: " Is that the case?"  
Laura-chan looked at me in fear.(Yup, I'm the Mastermind in this story...xD)  
I nodded slightly, giving her the confidence to answer: "Ye-yeah. That's the case." (My puppets listen to what I say, Muhahaha...)  
"In that case, your totally wrong here.", one of the shinigami stated still overly critically.  
Viveca even had an answer to that. And a quite bitchy one at that.  
"Well, duh! I told you we're new. Obviously we're lost!"  
The Shinigami that had asked shrugged and looked at the other three shinigami behind him.  
"Come on, we'll take you there.", he said after exchanging looks with his mates.  
The girls got a move on the catch up to the group of shinigami that had gone up front.  
Unfortunately only shortly after starting their journey through Seireitei it was stopped by a really loud, pained scream.  
And it's source didn't make them wait.  
A huge white monster appeared and stared at the group with unconcealed greed.  
Shaking from fear Laura drew closer to Viveca.  
"Viveca-chan...wha-wha-what is that?!", she whispered in such a shock that she didn't even think of screaming or even running away.  
"Hollow.", her friend whispered back a little more neutral even though she was also terrified by this creature.  
"Take your positions. Attacking formation!", one of the shinigami called out to all of them, then turning to fight the hollow in front of him.  
"You too, new kids."  
The girls froze where they stood, so the particular shinigami, that had addressed them, got angry and turned back to them.  
"What's wrong with you?! Even if you're new, you should at least be able to fight such a weak hollow like this one!"  
The girls still didn't move a muscle. Only Viveca did something. She started shouting at the shinigami in front of her.  
"And what exactly are we supposed to do?! We don't have our zanpakutou with us and by chance we are absolute idiots when it comes to kidou!"  
Unfortunately for the girls, her shout brought both the beast's and the rest of the shinigami's attention back to them. Therefore it was only natural that the  
hollow started closing in.  
Suddenly remembering the situation the other shinigami continued their attack against the hollow, while the one that got angry with the girls just went on questioning the girls: "And where exactly are your zanpakutou? I don't see you being one of any divisions officers, or are you?"  
One could hear the irritation about this whole situation in his voice and his opinion that the girls were mere hindrances was also obvious.  
"With our Senpai. They were supposed to take us to Yamamoto-soutaichou, but we lost them.", Viveca lied straight to his face.  
Laura-chan had to admit her friend was really good at it.  
While Viveca was trying to calm her friend by stroking over her back and mumbling that every thing would be all right, Laura simply nodded absent mindedly, captured by the scene in front of them.  
The hollow was winning.  
"Damn!", the shinigami, that had questioned them swore and charged in to help his comrades.  
Though it didn't really help because the hollow was still stronger than all of them together.  
So much for weak hollow.  
Nonetheless the black dressed shinigami fought on and the girls could simply helplessly watch them grow weaker and weaker.  
"I don't want this...", Viveca whispered though she had been quite calm a second ago.  
Now she seemed slightly disturbed as if she were stuck in a nightmare.  
Laura looked at her. She was quite confused.  
What did her friend mean?  
Viveca had started to pinch her own arm and was growing paler as she did so.  
"I'm not dreaming.", she whispered in disbelief.  
She shook her head violently trying to get herself to wake up, her face showing her desperation.  
Suddenly all the shinigami were thrown back against the wall right next to the girls.  
A simple wave of the monster's giant paw was enough to do so.  
Absolutely terrified of what that thing had just done, the two girls exchanged glances.  
Tears were appearing in Viveca's eyes but she had regained some of her calm.  
Wasn't there anyone around that could help them?  
What kind of insanely strong abnormal Hollow was this thing, as even a whole group of shinigami could not get rid of it?  
Would this be their end?  
Suddenly something inside of Viveca ripped.  
She pushed Laura away from herself and ran off up the road screaming: "NOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"  
The hollows gaze followed her fascinated. It watched her a while before it decided to follow her.  
That was when Viveca realised she hadn't exactly thought through what she had been planing to do.  
Shit, now she didn't know what to do next, what should she do?  
Luckily Hitsugaya Toushirou just at that moment entered the road from the crossroads ahead.  
He had heard Viveca's scream after having felt the hollows reiatsu and killed it with one strike of his zanpakutou.  
Only now was it that he looked at the people present.  
Although his stare stuck to both the girls longer than to the rest of the scene, he, having roughly analysed the situation, first turned around to his Fukutaichou making her get some healers from the fourth division.  
Without any remark she followed the order.  
A moment later she was gone already. A simple shunpo.  
Then Hitsugaya turned towards Lord Talk-a-lot, as Viveca had named him spontaneously in her mind, because he had most definitely talked way more than he had fought, and asked him what had happened.  
Lord Talkalot sat up, or at least tried to do so, and reported all that had happened like a good boy, including the story the girls, or at least Viveca because Laura-chan was still rather clueless, had told him.  
Hitsugaya-taichou looked down, which didn't happen a lot at his height, at the shinigami disdainfully but let the man finish his tale.  
When he finally finished Hitsugaya addressed the girls that stood a little further off trying to get over the shock.  
"Name, division, rank and Taichou.", he simply demanded.  
"As you must have heard from Lord Talka- … uh.. I meant the respectable Shinigami-san over there, we aren't in a division as of yet because we are new recruits. Therefore we are without rank and Taichou."  
Viveca's answer, now that she had had time to calm down after the hollow attack, was polite but she couldn't keep herself from adding a slightly teasing tone to it.  
"You ought to have names anyway.", the boy grumbled his mood not having risen the slightest bit.  
"What we ought to, is mainly get to Yamamoto-soutaichou for he is surely awaiting us already this moment.", Viveca argued while Laura-chan looked back and forth between the both of them.  
She was absolutely intimidated by this world, where a child as the boy in front of them was could have such an authority.  
There was no way they could pull this off. She just didn't know enough about this series.  
She would get them caught in jiffy simply because of her lack of knowledge.  
The child Taichou gnashed his teeth but admitted Viveca being right.  
In that moment his Fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku, returned with some healers from division 4.  
"Matsumoto! I'm taking these girls to the Soutaichou. They say they're being awaited. I expect you to write the report on this one.", the boy said in a commanding tone, then turning around waving for the girls to follow him.  
"Hai, Hai, Hitsugaya-taichou~!", the Fukutaichou with the big bosom and orange hair called a tick too happily letting all the people present be sure that she wouldn't do it.  
And everyone but Laura-chan also knew that Hitsugaya would have to do this task yet once more.


End file.
